tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greatest RP EVER
PoofFan93WK, Want some turkey? *10:35HockeybenHAM *10:35PoofFan93WK, You're going to eat this turkey and you're going to LOVE IT. *throws turkey at WK* *10:35TheWonderKat*gets knocked out by turkey* *10:35Hockeyben*throws ham at WK* *10:35PoofFan93 WHAT HAVE I DONE *10:35Island1I'm sure he's fine PF. *10:36PoofFan93 *10:36Hockeyben*starts hitting wk with ham* WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!! *10:37ChicocabaWell.... He aint moving.... *10:37Island1That turkey must have hit him good then. *10:38HockeybenPILLZ VILL REVIVE HIM *10:38Chicocabahttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pApuzdUo-I *10:39PoofFan93I will never eat turkey again. *10:39Hockeyben*GIVES WK PILLZ* *10:40PoofFan93DA PILLZ WILL REVIVE WK * *10:40Island1They don't seem to be working. *10:40HockeybenIMPOSSIBLE! ZE PILLZ ARE FOOL-PROOF *10:41ChicocabaGive ZE PILLZ To AMO! *10:41AMOROX1220no **spits out* *10:41HockeybenZE STRONG KIND? *10:41ChicocabaZE EXTRA STRONG KIND! *10:42HockeybenI know! The scent of chicken will revive WK! *takes out a large bucket from KFC* *10:43Island1He seems to be refusing to wake up. *10:43HockeybenAh, who cares *10:43PoofFan93 It's my fault he's not waking up *Transmission with Agent AMOROX1220 has ended. *10:44Hockeybenwould anyone like to say a few words? *10:44ChicocabaHe's just in a coma and will possible die in the coma... no biggy! *10:44PoofFan93brb *10:44ChicocabaI do *10:44HockeybenOk *10:44ChicocabaA few words *there, I said it! *Transmission with Agent TheWonderKat has ended. *10:45Hockeyben *10:45PoofFan93back *10:45Island1Well that was amusing. *Incoming transmission from Agent TheWonderKat *10:45ChicocabaHe did say "Say A few words" *10:46Hockeyben I did *10:46Island1I definitely think he's in a coma. *10:47PoofFan93 *10:47Chicocaba"Timmy... Try the coma " *10:48Island1Don't worry plently of people survive coma's PF. *10:48PoofFan93 * *10:50Island1Don't worry PF if WK dies... it won't be considered murder. *10:50Hockeyben*the cops arrive* *I'm charging you with murder, PF **they handcuff PF* *10:50PoofFan93 *10:51Island1But how can it be murder when WK's not dead> *? *10:51HockeybenIts a joke. *10:51Island1I know. *I was just playing along. *10:52PoofFan93 *10:52Hockeyben*I grab PF and get rid of the cops* *10:52PoofFan93 *10:52HockeybenDon't worry PF, your safe. *10:52Island1Yeah, we won't let the cops take you away! *10:52HockeybenAgh, I forgot to take the key to the handcuffs! *10:53PoofFan93 *10:53Island1We'll have to pick the lock then! *10:54Hockeyben*I pick the lock* There you go! *Your free! *10:54PoofFan93D ** *10:54Chicocaba*cops* FREEZE!!! *10:54Island1Uh oh! *Everybody run! *10:55HockeybenFREEZE YOURSELF *I pull out freeze gun and blast the cops* *10:55ChicocabaCops: We are taking you in.... *HB *10:55HockeybenNooo! Island did it! Take her! * *10:55PoofFan93NO YOU'RE NOT, PO-PO! out a freeze ray *10:55Island1What! No I didn't! *10:56ChicocabaYou're all going to jail.... even the one acting dead *10:56Island1Oh come on! *10:56PoofFan93 *10:56HockeybenDon't worry guys, I'll save you! *I jump out the window as the cops drag all of you away* *10:57PoofFan93(( This is so fun )) *10:57Island1I won't go along quietly! (I start kicking at the cop dragging me) *10:57ChicocabaCome on.... Stop acting Mr. I'm-dead-dont-take-me-away *10:57Hockeyben( yeah i know ) *10:57ChicocabaStop acting.... *Stop it! *10:57Island1(This is a ton fun!) *10:57Chicocabageez, this guy should be on broadway *10:58Hockeyben*I arrive back, with PiLLZ, a freeze gun, and fried chicken* **I freeze the cop holding PF* *10:58Island1What about me! *10:58PoofFan93 Yay I'm free! *I'll save you, Island! *10:58Hockeyben*I freeze the cop holding Island* *Don't worry Island, your free now! *10:58PoofFan93*punches the cop holding WK* *10:59Chicocaba*Army comes* WE GOT YOU SURROUNDED! *10:59Island1Great thanks guys! *10:59HockeybenOH GOD *10:59PoofFan93SAVE US *10:59Island1The army's here now! *10:59ChicocabaHand over the guy Acting Dead. *10:59Hockeyben*army officers grab Island and PF* *10:59PoofFan93 It was nice knowing you guys *10:59ChicocabaYou're all going downtown! *10:59Island1Yeah, same here. *Oh great. *But what did we do? *11:00HockeybenNOT SO FAST! I start shooting PILLZ at the army *11:00PoofFan93*cries* *11:00Chicocabano seriously.... The buses were out of comission and we got a call saying someone needed transpo to downtown petropolis... *11:00TheWonderKatWHAT IS THIS *WHAT *WHAT IS GOING ON *11:00Chicocaba *11:00TheWonderKatTTRHTRHRTHRHRH *11:00Island1Ugh. *11:01HockeybenWhat? You mean they're not all being arrested? *11:01Island1You missed everything WK! *We aren't? *11:01PoofFan93YAY *11:01Chicocaba*FBI* They aint getting you.... *But we are! *11:01Island1Ok... No! *11:01ChicocabaArmy: WE WERE HERE FIRST! *11:01Island1Why is everyone after us! *11:02ChicocabaFBI: TOUGH NUBS ARMY! GO BACK TO IRAQ! *11:02HockeybenCome on! *I grab Island and PF, and we swing out the window* *11:02Island1Yay were saved! *11:02PoofFan93*follows HB and Island* *11:02ChicocabaFBI: Their getting away! **surrounds them* *11:03Island1We have to lose them! *11:03ChicocabaYou are all wanted in 47 states! *11:03PoofFan93But how? *11:03HockeybenDon't worry, I got this. Here take these! *I hand PILLZ to everyone* *We can all teleport *11:03Island1Yes! *11:03HockeybenThree... two... one... *we vanish* **we arrive in Bulgaria* *11:04Island1We lost them! *11:04HockeybenWe're safe in Bulgaria guys! *Transmission with Agent Quatol has ended. *11:04Island1Ohhh... I've always wanted to go to Bulgaria. *11:04ChicocabaWha.... We just wanted them in 47 states for our annual, "47 States Restaurant Buffet" *11:04Island1Your kidding me! *11:05PoofFan93 WHAT? *11:05HockeybenDon't fall for it! Its a trick! *11:05Island1Don't worry I won't1 *11:05ChicocabaOh well, better throw all these tickets away... *11:05Island1I'm still not falling for it! *11:05ChicocabaWhat a waste *11:06HockeybenNice try, FBI! *Let's go explore Bulgaria guys! *11:06PoofFan93Ok! **follows HB* *11:07ChicocabaFBI: Hey.... how about we try that mexican place... I heard they got great Pizza! *11:07Island1Yeah *11:07PoofFan93right... *11:07Hockeyben* we walk into a restaurant* *11:07Island1Do you guys think we should wear disguises? *11:08ChicocabaTHERE THEY ARE! *11:08HockeybenSERIOUSLY!? YOU GUYS ARENT EVEN AUTHORIZED IN BULGARIA *11:08ChicocabaChico: *with the FBI* oh, Sup guys? *11:08Island1How did they find us!? *11:08Hockeyben*we run out* *Yeah Island, definitely disguises. *11:08Island1Chico your on their side? *11:09Hockeyben*I put on a fake mustache* *11:09ChicocabaHey, They just wanted to give us free food *11:09Island1Yeah sure... *11:09ChicocabaI get your share since you dont want it *11:09Island1I sure don't want it! *11:09Chicocaba*eats* Hey, pass me the salsa would you, big boy? *FBI: Sure *11:09Island1(What should my disguise be?) *11:09HockeybenHere Island, put on this disguise *I hand you a disguise* *11:10Island1Cool! ( I put on my disguise) *11:10Hockeyben(a wig and sunglasses) *11:10Island1Awesome! *11:10Chicocaba*Swiss guards* YOU!!!! STOP! *11:10HockeybenWHY ARE THE SWISS IN BULGARIA!? *11:10Island1We aren't even in Swisserland? *11:10PoofFan93 *11:11ChicocabaWe Come from the Papal States! And you are wanted there! *11:11Island1What did we do? *11:11PoofFan93C'mon, We got to get out of here! *grabs Island and HB's arms and pulls them outside of a window* *11:11HockeybenWhy didn't our disguises work!? *11:11Island1They seem really determined to find us. *11:12ChicocabaSwiss guard #1: What's their problem? We just wanted to give them free passes to the Pope's apppartment *11:12Island1Another trap! *11:12HockeybenYes! *11:12Island1Do they really think were that stupid? *11:12ChicocabaSwiss guard #2: Ay.... Those people are a weird bunch.... *11:13Hockeyben*I grab Island and PF, and we teleport to France* *11:13PoofFan93I said, C'MON! *grabs Island and HB's arms and pulls them again* *11:13Island1Wow France! *11:13HockeybenWelcome to France guys! *11:13ChicocabaObama: STOP RIGHT THERE! *11:13Island1Why is Obama in France! *11:13Hockeyben*freezes Obama* YOU STOP BUDDY! *( ) *11:13Chicocabayou 3.... In the Car... NOW! *11:13Island1Run away! *11:14Hockeyben*I grab PF and Island, and we teleport to Australia* *11:14Island1I think were far away enough now. *11:14ChicocabaQueen Elizabeth: you 3 hoodlums..... Halt.... *11:14Island1Oh come on! *The queen of England after us too! *11:15Hockeyben*I grab Island and PF, and we teleport to China* *11:15PoofFan93 *11:15ChicocabaHu Jin Tao: FREZZEU....! *11:15Island1I don't think China's a very safe place to hide out. *Told you guys so. *11:16Hockeyben*I grab you again, and we teleport to Mongolia* *But Mongolia is! *11:16Island1Ok this is better. *11:16PoofFan93Hey, wait for me! *11:16ChicocabaAttila the Hun: STOOPA! *11:16Island1HE'S DEAD! *11:16HockeybenHES DEAD NOW *11:16Chicocaba(WTF! ) *11:16Hockeyben*we teleport to Antarctica* *If we're safe anywhere, its here. *11:16Island1At this rate the only safe place for us is the moon! *11:17ChicocabaCarlos of Spain: FREEZE!!! *11:17PoofFan93I know! *teleports us to the North Pole* *11:17ChicocabaSanta: FREEZE!!! *11:17Island1Even Santa! *11:18HockeybenWhat do you want, Santa? *11:18Island1I bet he wants to arrest us too! *11:18Hockeyben*I grab PF, and we teleport to the South Pole* *OH NO, I FORGOT ISLAND!!! *11:18Island1Weren't we just here? *Aww I'm all alone now! *11:19ChicocabaBush: No You aint! Stop! *11:19Hockeyben*I teleport back* **I grab you, and we teleport to Nunavut* *11:19Island1That was a close call. *11:19ChicocabaPope: STOP! *11:20Island1Thanks for coming back for me HB. *11:20HockeybenNo prob. *11:20Island1Oh come on... the Pope to! *11:20Hockeyben*I grab you and PF, and we teleport to Bhutan* *11:20Island1What do all these people want with us!? *11:20HockeybenThe most remote country in the world! *11:20ChicocabaChico: No place to run now *11:20Island1I bet were still not safe here. *Yep still not safe. *11:21Hockeyben*we teleport to Turkey* *11:21Island1Lets just go to the moon. *11:21PoofFan93AGGGH! NOT TURKEY! *11:21ChicocabaConstantine's Zombie: Stop! *11:21Hockeyben*we teleport to Petropolis* *11:21Island1Yes! *11:21HockeybenWe should be safe here! *11:21PoofFan93YAYYYY *11:22HockeybenDudley and Kitty will protect us! *11:22Island1Yeah, TUFF will help us! *11:22ChicocabaSnaptrap, Bird Brain, Chameleon: Stop! *11:22Island1I should have known. *11:22Hockeyben*Kitty and Dudley arrive* *11:22Island1Yay were saved! *11:22ChicocabaDudley and kitty: STOP YOU 3! *and by you 3, we mean not team evil! *11:23Island1-Gasp- Even their after us! *11:23Hockeyben*we teleport to Petsburgh* *11:23PoofFan93Bird Brain: We're not calling ourselfs TEAM EVIL!!! *11:23HockeybenAh, Petsburgh. *11:23Island1I hope were safe here. *11:23ChicocabaChico: *walking from the back ground with all those after the 3* hehehe... thought you could escape me? *11:24Island1Can this get any worse! *I... shouldn't have said that. *11:24PoofFan93My Reaction:http://a.deviantart.net/avatars/n/e/nervousbabyplz.gif?1 *11:24ChicocabaChico: SICKE'M BOYS!!!!! *they all attack* hahaha...hahaha....HAHAHAHA *11:24Island1RUN! *11:24Chicocaba *11:24HockeybenLETS GO *we teleport to the USA* *11:25Island1Were the least safe here HB! *11:25HockeybenSorry! *we teleport to Cuba* *11:25Chicocaba*takes one of ZE Pillz!* BOYS! WE ARE HEADED TO THE USA! *11:25HockeybenAh, Cuba. *11:25Island1Yep, it's quite nice here. *11:25Chicocaba*everyone lead by chico shows up* Too late *11:26Island1Ugh! *Everyone stop! *11:26Chicocaba any last words? *11:26Island1I want to know one thing! *11:26Chicocabawhat? *11:26Hockeyben*i slowly grab your arm, island* *11:26PoofFan93 *11:26Hockeyben*and slip pill in my mouth* *11:26Island1Why are you guys after us! We haven't done any thing wrong! *11:27ChicocabaOh they aren't *Chico's voice tuns evil* I AM!!!!! * *11:27HockeybenNOW *we teleport to the moon* *11:27Island1Yes! *11:27Chicocaba*Everyone shows up* *11:27PoofFan93CAN'T.....BREATHE.....*GASP* ...NEED....AIR....(!) *11:28Island1-Sigh- *11:28PoofFan93 *11:28Hockeyben*we teleport to the Atlantic Ocean* *11:28Island1But we need a boat! *11:28PoofFan93*drowns* *11:28Island1No PF! *11:28Hockeyben*we teleport to 1973* **revives PF* *Guys, welcome to 1973! *11:28Chicocaba*Chico and his whole army on the dock, see the beatles Yellow Submarine* *11:28Island1Why are we suddenly time traveling? *11:29HockeybenIts the only way its safe. *11:29PoofFan93...??? *11:29ChicocabaChico: GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU 4! *kicks them off and everyone goes in* *11:29Hockeyben*we teleport to 1945* *Hitler: GET ZEM!! *11:29Island1But that a horrible time place! *See! *11:29ChicocabaChico: I'll do this my self! *11:29Hockeyben(hitler and chico start fighting) *11:30Island1Is their any where where were safe?! *11:30HockeybenCome on guys! *we teleport to 2014* *11:30Island1Yay the future! *11:30HockeybenWhoa I look different! *11:30ChicocabaWell, me and hitler fought.... now we are friends... and now.. *the 2 teleport to 2014* HAHAHAHA *11:30PoofFan93 *11:30Chicocaba(LOL, Chico is evil for once ) *11:30Island1Oh great... *11:31HockeybenHitler: ZE FUTURE! I RULE ZEES WORLD! *11:31Island1No you don't! *11:31Hockeyben*we teleport to 2010* *11:31ChicocabaShut it! WE RULE ZIS WORLD! *11:31Island1You do not! *11:31HockeybenAh, 2010. Good times... good times... *( BRB ) *11:31Island1Yeah... *(Ok0 *11:31PoofFan93(ok) *11:32Chicocaba*chico goes alone to 2010* or is it.... Now... Look, I'm alone.... but i have something else in mind... *11:32Island1We have to hide! *11:32Chicocaba*runs to Nick studios* *11:32Island1Don't you dare Chico! *11:32Chicocaba*destroys all of TUFF Puppy's information so it never airs* HAHAHAHAHAAHHA *11:33Island1No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *How could you! *11:33ChicocabaI RULE ZIS WORLD!!! And now.... for the grand finale *11:33Island1(I think we should stop until HB gets back) *11:33Chicocaba(sure ) *(LOL, Chico as the evil guy.... who expected that? ) *11:34PoofFan93CHICO! HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *11:34Island1(I sure didn't!) *11:35Chicocaba(LOL, He should be possesed by Mehead or something ) *Transmission with Agent Hockeyben has ended. *Incoming transmission from Agent Hockeyben *11:35Hockeyben(back) *11:35Chicocaba( _ *11:35Island1(Good) *Chico did the worst thing ever! *11:36Chicocaba*destroys all of TUFF Puppy's information so it never airs* HAHAHAHAHAAHHA *11:36Island1See! *11:36Hockeyben*we teleport to 2011* *11:36Island1-Start sniffling- I can't believe he did that. *11:36ChicocabaIt's no use, The Future has been altered! HAHAHA TUFF Puppy NEVER EXISTED! *11:37PoofFan93 2011 WAS THE WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE! *11:37Hockeyben*comforts Island* WE CAN BRING IT BACK... TO 2009! *11:37Island1Yay! *11:37HockeybenSee Chico? Butch is working on the show right now! **I bring up a force field so he is safe* *11:38Island1Don't give him any ideas! *11:38ChicocabaChico: *at nick studios* Oh... what's this.... A permit for closure of Nick! HAHAHAHAHA *11:38Island1That actually wouldn't be so bad... *11:38PoofFan93http://www.cosketch.com/Rooms/SAVE T.U.F.F. PUPPY!!!! (AND THE PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE, etc.) ** http://www.cosketch.com/Rooms/SAVE T.U.F.F. PUPPY!!!! (AND THE PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE, etc.) * *stupid link. *11:39Hockeyben*freezes Chico* ITS ALL OVER, CHICO!!! **puts Chico in jail* *We did it guys! *11:39Island1Yes! *11:39PoofFan93Yay! *high-fives* *11:39Chicocabafor you! *evil army busts him out* *11:39Island1I can't he did all of that though. *11:39PoofFan93(facedesk) *11:39Island1Oh come on! *That's not fair! *11:40PoofFan93 * *11:40Hockeyben*freezes Chico again* *11:40ChicocabaI have my idea.... *teleports to ???* *11:40Island1Darn it! *He escaped! *11:40Hockeyben*we teleport to ???, which turns out to be 1911* *11:40ChicocabaAll technology returns to colonial period stuff* *11:41HockeybenThe world 100 years ago guys! *11:41PoofFan93101 years ago. *11:41Island1Great now I have to wear one of those dumb dresses. *11:41ChicocabaAnd This is me... RUINING 100 YEARS AGO! *11:41PoofFan93Darn, me too. *11:41ChicocabaNot me *gets canon ball and fires* HAHAHAHA *11:41HockeybenMan, you two look silly! *11:42Island1No you can't do that Chico! *Yes we do! *11:42PoofFan93 *This is all my fault. *11:42Hockeyben*Blasts chico with a giant cannon* TAKE THAT!!!!!! *11:42ChicocabaFortunate for me..... I got my weapons of mass destruction! *11:42Island1NO IT ISN'T! *11:42PoofFan93None of this would of happened if I hadn't of killed WK with the turkey. *11:43Chicocaba*twitches back and forth from normal* GET...OUT....OF.... SILENCE!!!!!! *11:43Island1I'm pretty sure you didn't actually kill him. *11:43PoofFan93 ? *11:43Hockeyben*WK appears, alive and well* *11:43TheWonderKatThomas (in the future): OH SH*T!!!!! THE WORLD IS F*CKED!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS????? *11:43Island1See he's fine. *11:43TheWonderKatGuy: Uh- Thomas: NO TRAIL MIX!!!! *11:43Hockeyben(we need to end this soon. i gtg in a few minutes) *11:44TheWonderKatWE HAVE TO END ZIS SHET NOW *11:44ChicocabaChico: *evil* IT MEANS....THE END OF ALL THINGS GOOD AS YOU KNOW IT!!!!! *11:44PoofFan93(( I do too. )) *11:44TheWonderKatAAAAAAAAAAAA *11:44ChicocabaHAHAHAHA *11:44Hockeyben*we teleport back to 2012* *11:44Island1Awwwwwwww! *11:44HockeybenTHE WORLD IS FINE SEE? *11:44Island1Look at how horrible the world is now! *11:44PoofFan93We restored time back to normal! *group hug* *11:44HockeybenYAY!!! *11:44ChicocabaChico: *walks in* hey guys... . woah.... why do you all look like you got into a rucus *11:45Island1Yay! *11:45TheWonderKat*Thomas separates Mehead from Chico by the powers of Trail Mix* *11:45Chicocaba? *11:45Hockeyben( ) *11:45Island1Mehead did all of this!? *11:45HockeybenFigures. *11:45PoofFan93Obviously. *11:45TheWonderKatQUICK GUYS LET'S END THIS *11:45ChicocabaWhat happend to you all? And why do you look like someone almost shot you with a canon ball? *11:45TheWonderKatUH *11:45PoofFan93THE END! *11:46Island1It's a long story. *11:46PoofFan93That was the greatest. RP. EVER. *11:46Chicocaba *11:46HockeybenTHAT. WAS. EPIC. *11:46Island1Yes it was! *11:46Chicocabachic the Bad guy? *11:46PoofFan93LET'S DO MORE LATER. *11:46Hockeybenyeah!!! *11:46Island1Yes! *11:46PoofFan93CHICO, YOU MUST DO A FIC OF THIS! *11:46Chicocabawhy? *11:47Island1Next time... lets go to Mars! *11:47ChicocabaYou do it, I'm not that good *11:47PoofFan93IT'S AWSEOME, Nevermind I'll do it *11:47HockeybenOh look! PF and Island still are wearing those silly dresses! *11:47Island1What! *Get this thing off of me *11:47ChicocabaChico: *gets possesd again* HEHEHEEH Time to end this! *11:47PoofFan93I'll copy and pastes all of this to the TP Fanon Wiki. Category:Fan fiction